


Flowers In Your Chest

by sunnyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Jaehyun gets mentioned once, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not really angsty but ok, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjeno/pseuds/sunnyjeno
Summary: Johnny should have made one of those paper crowns, because after falling for Kun, he was royally screwed.or,The one where Johnny has a crush on his unattainable roommate, and hanahaki disease isn't helping at all.





	Flowers In Your Chest

Of course he had ended up falling in love with him. Of course. What was he expecting when he became roommates with Qian Kun, out of all people? Kun, who bought roses for elderly women at the retirement house, who performed magic at charity events, who had started his masters a year late because he decided to become the image of a local clothing brand that supported the LGBT+ community. Of course it had to be him of all people. Talk about unattainable goals.   
  
And now he is left to lie here, on the creaky old bed of their shared apartment, staring angrily at the wall covered in shit-tier punk rock band posters. Oh, and did he mention, he has a flower growing inside his ribcage (which was even more annoying, considering it shouldn't even be biologically possible) threatening to kill him in less than a week?   
  
_ Abso-fucking-lutely great. _   
  


Really, it isn’t like Johnny is bad himself; he takes out the neighbors’ dogs out on his morning runs, and always wishes the security guard a good morning as he goes out. He even helped Ms. Lee, their elderly neighbor, to decorate her living room for the family that was going to visit her during the holidays. It just so happened that Kun was damn nearly an angel, and that was totally unfair.

  
The rattle of keys brought him back to reality, and in stepped Kun in all his boy-next-door glory, offering Johnny the brightest, most soul-melting smile in the world, with his reusable grocery bag hugged tightly against his chest. Johnny coughed, hurrying to cover his mouth with his hand so he could catch the white lily petals that came out of it, and any possible bullshit that the ethereal image in front of him could cause.   
  
"Hey John, you turned in early?"   
  
The ease with which Kun spoke to him, and the pink in his adorable cheeks—most likely from a compliment he had received on his way to the dorm—made Johnny feel even more miserable. Of course, he's all choked up and Kun is okay. The Script was  _ so  _ right. It does not break even.   
  
"Yeah," he coughed again, hoping to deflect any more questions, "I think I may be going down with a cold, but that’s it."   
  
Which was apparently the wrong thing to say, because in a minute Kun was rushing to his side, cool hands placed on top of Johnny's forehead, and Johnny, well, if he didn't have a flower inside already, he was sure one would have bloomed that instant. The worried eyes that searched him and questioned him left him disarmed. It was impossible to resist those eyes.   
  
"You don't seem to have a fever..." Kun paused in thought, "How about I go and pick up some medicine for you. Any allergies?" Kun started  to stand from where he had sat down next to Johnny, ready as always to help others.   
  
'Pollen,' thought Johnny, mentally scolding himself for that horrible joke. Kun waited patiently for his answer, but Johnny just shook his head.

 

“Great then just stay there for a minute and I’ll be right back.”   
  
"Wait, Kun," started Johnny.   
  
"I'm not going to let you just, lie here! You never listen and you don't take your meds and I am not having you die on me just because you're being your hard-headed self!"   
  
"Kun--"   
  
"No excuses! I'll even get the cheaper version if it makes you uncomfortable that I'm paying. Which I completely don’t get because we’ve known each other for five years and I can totally spend money on you, especially for you health, and—"   
  
"Kun."   
  
The seriousness of Johnny's voice was unusual, and it silenced Kun.   
  
"It's Hanahaki."   
  
"You... You have a flower in your chest." Kun’s face went pale, and he put the folded reusable bag to the side.   
  
Johnny nodded.   
  
"Well. Fuck." and then he laughed, because never, in the five years they had known each other, had Johnny heard such an honest and direct curse-word from Kun. Not even when he was clearly deceived about an internship.   
  
"Yeah. Fuck." Johnny coughed again, and Kun grimaced.   
  
"How long do you have?"   
  
"A week or less?"   
  
Kun's eyes went wide, from anger rather than from surprise, another first for Johnny, because never had he experienced angered Kun. Worried, sure, and serious too, but the nearly volcanic look that was currently being directed at him was not something Johnny was familiar with. If it wasn’t for the situation, he’d even call it hot.   
  
"And you barely thought about telling me? What the actual heck, Seo? Were you going to wait until I had to clean your petals or something?"   
  
"I wasn't going to tell you at all."   
  
"So you were just going to let me walk into the dorm and find you dead?!"   
  
"I was going, still am, home."   
  
"No, you’re not."

 

"No?" Asked Johnny, a frown creasing his forehead.

 

"No." Repeated Kun, crossing his arms in defiance. "You're not going anywhere if I can help it."

 

Johnny felt breathless, partially because of the stupid white lily, but mostly because he hadn't expected such conviction from Kun, at least in a situation like this one. That determination was usually reserved for especially frustrating events, or handling a difficult investor.

 

"Kun, I have to say goodbye, please don't make it more difficult," Johnny sounded his defeat with a sigh, and thought, 'Please don't give me hope when I'm about to lose it all.'

 

"You're not saying goodbye. I refuse. I don't even care if you love someone else. I’m absolutely sure my love enough for the two of us." Kun pressed on.

 

"It's not someone else--Wait what?"

 

"I will not repeat it Seo, you heard me clearly." Kun stared indignant, cheeks flushed, and not from a flattering line from the hall.

 

"You can't just, say that! You can't just say things that aren't true to try and save me!" Johnny sat up on his bed, angered. He didn’t understand why in the world Kun, out of all people, would play with his feelings in such a way.

 

"I'm not lying!" Replied Kun, getting closer to Johnny's bed, and Johnny wasn't sure if he was in for a kiss or an ass-kicking, they both seemed to be in pretty even footing. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

 

Johnny could barely think when he said it, words barely  being breathed out.

 

"Kiss me."

 

It was definitely not an ass-kicking.

 

Johnny felt more relief than anything with that kiss. He thought it would be overwhelming, or he would feel like all the air had left his body. But it wasn’t that. It wasn't magical either, not really, it simply felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, and now he was light, light as the craft beer Jaehyun had him try a few weeks before. 

 

"Wow." He’d be lying however, if he said Kun wasn’t a great kisser, and the fervor with which he kissed him would have sent Johnny crumbling down if he wasn’t on his bed already.

 

"You're an idiot." That was Kun muttering against his lips. Kun. Against his lips.

 

"What did I even do?"

 

"Besides staying quiet and almost dying because you wanted to be dramatic?" Kun created some space between them, making sure Johnny could see him roll his eyes so far back he could see the past.

 

"I thought it was romantic."

 

" _ Romantic _ my ass, couldn't you just have done a teddy bear and some flowers like everyone else?" Kun complained, though he didn’t seem to be as upset as his tone would imply.

 

"Technically I DID give you flowers."

 

"I take it back, I don't love you anymore." Kun sighed, shaking his head, and Johnny clutched his own chest dramatically, right before pulling Kun closer for another kiss.

 

"How about now?"

 

"I'm considering."

 

Fin.

* * *

 

“Wait, if you liked me too, and didn’t confess before yesterday… How did you not get Hanahaki too?”

 

Kun licked his ice-cream and shrugged. 

 

“I always knew you were in love with me.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on:  
> twitter  
> curious cat


End file.
